Invader Ice...
by InvaderIce
Summary: Yet another plan to take over the universe is ruined, this time it's courtesy of a blue-eyed female called Invader Ice. Of course, the Tallest manage to find some way to dispose of her...


Invader Ice  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Invader Zim and all the characters belong to the Almighty Jhonen Vasquez and (unfortunately) Nickelodeon. I only own Ice.  
  
  
  
The setting is The Massive. For those of you who don't know, that's the Tallest's ship. Red and Purple are arguing with a short, blue- eyed female invader, and something's very familiar about this conversation...  
  
Red (looks really mad): For the last time, NO!!! You blew up almost half of Irk!!!  
  
Ice (she's whining now): But Sirs... I need a mission! I'll explode it you don't give me one! Pleeeeaaaaaasssseee?  
  
Purple (to Red): Red, I know what we can do...!  
  
Red (to Ice): Er, we need to go talk... over there. (points in random direction)  
  
Ice (supiscious): Why not over here, hmm?  
  
Purple (being the smart one): Ummm... It's about... (thinks) Your secret mission!  
  
Red: Right!  
  
They both hover across the room away from Ice and start talking.  
  
Purple: Remember what we did to Zim?  
  
Red: Yeah, we sent him off to that one planet... what's it's name?  
  
Purple: It was something like Irth... Anyway, why don't we send Ice there too?  
  
Red (grinning evilly): Perfect...  
  
Red and Purple hover back over to Ice, still wearing evil grins.  
  
Red: We've decided to send you to help Invader Zim on planet... (looks at Purple)  
  
Purple: ummm... well, it's so mysterious we don't remember... (laughs nervously)  
  
Ice: Hey! Why don't I get my own mission? How come I have to work with another Invader?! Don't you think I can handle it on my own?!?! (looks likes she's going to burst into tears)  
  
Red: Nope! Ow! (rubs spot where Purple elbowed him) I mean... Yes, we think you can do it on your own.  
  
Purple (he's not gonna let Red mess up again): It's just that Zim needs help conquering that planet, and we think that you're the only one with the expertise to be of any use... (waits to see if she bought it)  
  
Ice: Oh... I see! I am honored to be trusted on such an important mission.  
  
The two tallest are trying their best not to double over laughing, but it'd take an idiot (aka Ice) not to see what was going on.  
  
Red: So (giggle) Ice, your Voot Cruiser is waiting outside. You can leave immediately.  
  
Ice: But-  
  
Purple: Come on, the ships out here, hurry up!  
  
They drag poor Ice into the halls and into a room with a voot cruiser inside it. It's blue and purple, and has the two-eyed Irken symbol on it.  
  
Ice: But sirs!  
  
Purple and Red: What?!  
  
Ice: My SIR was destroyed in the crash when I came down to Irk... How can I complete my mission with out a SIR?  
  
Red pulls up a trash can and starts digging through it, while Purple stands in the way. Finally, he finishes and drops it to the floor. Ice's face has that You-Must-Be-Kidding look on it. They all turn to face the little robot as it wakes up.  
  
Robot: PIR, reporting for duty.  
  
Ice (looks skeptical): PIR? I thought you were supposed to be a SIR? Why's there a P?  
  
PIR (the red fades from her eyes and is replaced by forest green): I'm special!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (the disfunctional little SIR proceeds to run around is circles until she falls over. Ice looks at the Tallest funny.  
  
Purple: Uh, she's just hiding her real power!  
  
Red: Yeah, so nobody will suspect her of being so advanced!  
  
Ice: Oh... I thank you, my Tallest, for trusting me with such advanced Irken technology!  
  
Purple: (giggle) No problem! (trying really hard not to laugh, and not doing very well) Now, you need to leave for... (thinks) that planet we're sending you to.  
  
They shove her into the blue and purple ship along with PIR, who's shrieking at the top of her non-existent lungs.  
  
Ice: Wait! Where is this planet?  
  
Purple: Um... (looks at Red for help)  
  
Red: (points in random direction) It's over there!  
  
Ice: Farewell, my tallest! I'll report with my status as soon as I set up a base.  
  
Red: (to himself) And with any luck, that'll be never... Ow!!! Would you knock it off Pur? She's already in her ship; she can't here me!  
  
Purple: I know. That was just getting you back for the laser thing.  
  
Red: You're just mad because you know lasers are better than smoke machines!!  
  
Purple: Nuh-uh!  
  
Red: Lasers!  
  
Purple: Smoke machines!  
  
Red: Lasers!  
  
Purple: Smoke machines!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ice: Alright PIR, let's find this planet and turn it into space dust!!!  
  
PIR: Aaawww, I wanna eat it...  
  
Ice: (looking at PIR funny) Well, another mission of doom begins today! This planet won't know what hit it when I'm done!!!  
  
PIR: (starting to shriek again) Yaaay! Doomy mission! Yaaay!!!!  
  
Ice sighs and looks out the window at the starts whizzing by. This was going to be a loooong trip, and PIR wasn't helping...  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This is my first ever fic, so please don't flame me. 


End file.
